RPlog:A Gift of Spice
Cloudy skies and the threat of rain have brought a larger than normal crowd to the Sandbar for this time of day. Music is blaring, people are dancing, and the bartenders on duty are steadily pouring drinks. Waitresses scurry about dipping, dodging, and ducking patrons as they carry their trays of food and drink to awaiting customers. Off to one side of the room is a large round with one man surrounded by a large group of females of various races. They are all cutting up and laughing, and the strong smell of spice lingers about them. Sitting in the center of the table is a large, meter tall, waterpipe. All three of the hoses are being passed left and right among the women and their male friend in the middle. "Puff puff and pass, Ladies," The man says with a smile. "There's plenty to go around, but no story toking. It's not fare to the rest." He chuckles a bit knowing that the high quality Andris they are consuming will keep them going for days on end. Now this, was Jalek's sort of party...alright, so maybe his party had less spice and more rum but the key elements were there. Wenches. With a swaggering saunter of a gait, Jalek descends from the relative resespectability of the street into the thin facade veiling vice and with a remarkable deal of agility, sways and turns amidst the moving crowds, dexterously avoiding the rushing waitresses as he makes his way toward the centre of the crowding girls and the haze of sweet smelling spice-smoke hanging around them. Axel takes control of one of the hoses, takes an extremely deep breath from it and holds it until his face turns purple. "This is the ticket, ladies." he says in a strained voice before exhaling a blue cloud. A few just stare in amazement, most have seen this behavior before. Axel was partying, and not for the first time. Nobody else, mostly locals, seems to pay much attention to the man other than the occassional look of disgust. A waitress pushes her way through a small crowd, moving towards the table. "Mr. Vichten," she says pleasantly, knowing if she flirts she'll get a larger tip from the wealthy eccentric. "Your order is ready, should I bring all of it now?" "Of course, dear," the old smuggler replies. "Trust me, we'll make room somewhere." He chuckles as do the ladies seated next to him. "And the name is Axel or Ax... Mr. Vichten reminds me too much of my military days." Drawing closer to the table, Jalek finaly emerges from the thronging mass of people cluttering up the sandbar, gliding between moving persons and finaly finding himself before the grouping, dips into a shallow bow, his arms sweeping out to the sides and the flared sleeves of his off-white shirt draped loosely. "Axel Vichten?" he asks, rising with a knowing smile curled upon his lips. Axel by far isn't the first person to respond. One of the females seated at the farthest portion of the booth turns and places a hand on a blaster pistol hanging loosely in a shoulder holster. "Who is asking?" the Sarian woman queries. "Calm down, my dear," Axel says calmly to his lovely and deadly body guard. "He probably just wants an autograph." Axel grins from ear to ear, his eyes glowing more than normal. Giggles rush out of the other ladies sitting near him. "I've no current bounties, at least that I know of." He chuckles a bit, "Besides, no hunter is going to get a permit for me on this planet." Jalek doesn't miss the woman moving her hand to his blaster, and the pirate drops his weight onto the backfoot, casting a 'You're kidding?' look over in her direction before Axel cuts across it. "Aye mate, bounty hunting's a dirty business best avoided. Nothing so dramatic. Just a little gift, from Tyy'sun Eson, to you." One hand moves to a large cylinder stuffed into the frayed sash about his waist and setting it upon the table. "Of the highest quality, a sample. Delivered with an invitation to join Mister Eson at your convenience for business discussions." The bodyguard doesn't move her hand away from her blaster, but refrains from drawing it. Axel on the other hand, doesn't move a hand anywhere near his weaponry. "Who in the hell is Tyson Ebon?" he asks, purposely mispronouncing the name, not letting on that he speaks perfect Ryll aside from the Lekku gestures. "And a prime sample of what? Spice? I can guarantee that I carry the best in the galaxy, from Andris and Carsunum from Sevarcos II all the way to Glitterstim, fresh from the mines of Kessel." In his mind, nobody can beat Axel's quality when it comes to spice. "Head of the Twi'lek Maffi Crime Syndicate." Jalek replies bluntly. If diplomacy was his thing, he wasn't putting alot of effort into making his statements flowery. "I can't attest to the quality myself, I suspect the sample is for you to make that decision in your own discerning opinion. If it's pleasing however, Eson extends an offer to meet with him to discuss possible business relations. " 'Very unprofessional,' Ax thinks to himself but says nothing of the sort. "You're telling me the head of the Twi'lek Mafia is interested in meeting with me and has offerred me spice as a gift?" He smirks, "Where can I find this Twi'lek Maffi Crime Syndicate, just out of curiousity? If he wants a meeting, I'll have a meeting, but it will be on neutral ground. I don't go visiting people in their hideouts or whatever when I don't know what they want. I didn't get where I am by being that foolish." Though, rumors abound about other foolish things he has done over the years, especially when he was controled by his addiction and not in control of it. "Lovely little beach-side property in New Kala'unn." Jalek replies softly, a hand rising to brush through the air just aside his bandanad brow. "...at least, that is my humble understanding of it. But aye, I appreciate well enough your point Mister Vitchen. I equaly dislike announcing my whereabouts at a specific future time, so I would imagine it could be well interpreted as an open invitation to take a stroll at your convenience, should you just happen to be in the area at an unannounced time of your choosing." Axel leans back in his seat, taking a drag from the waterpipe once more, blowing the smoke directly at the pirate. "I'm pretty familiar with most of the seedy places in the galaxy, but I can't say I recall a place called, New Kala'unn." The man gives a slight sigh, seeming to already grow bored with the conversation. "Should I decide to make a voyage, I really should know what system I am to travel to." Hard to tell if the man is playing dumb or if he truly can't place the name with a planet. The cloud of smoke does absolutely nothing to phase the pirate; infact he draws in a long, slow breath and his head cocks to the side, a brow quirked in quiet consideration as the haze about him clears, before exhaling the content of his lungs through his nostrils. "Etti Four, as I understand it. It's an upmarket twi'lek settlement they've built there. Little Ryloth" he pauses for a moment, eyes rolling upward as he considers something and then dropping again, shoulders jerking upward in a sharp shrug "...not that I can see anything it and Ryloth have in common." Axel nods and seems to think for a moment. "I guess I can make a trip to Corporate space," He grins a bit and takes another drag from the waterpipe. The girls around him seem to be distracted and bored. His female bodyguard just keeps a sharp eye on the pirate, her hand still on the butt of her blaster. Ax gives a sigh, "Anyway, was there anything else, good sir, that I should know about who I am going to meet with?" (speaking in Ryl) "Not that I can think of..." Jalek replies, in perfectly fluent Ryl, though somehow maintaining his particular ennunctiation despite the change of language. "Except that he's got this thing about family and sitting at tables. Tall. Red." a hand flicks back to Jalek's dreadlocks, catching a few between two fingers he flaps them about. "Tatoos on his lekku." (speaking in Ryl) The professional pilot nods. "Not an uncommon thing to see tattoos, but red Twi'lek aren't the most common." He stops to think. "Tell your bosses that I will be around at my earliest convenience. I'm sure they will know when I reach the system." He grins and looks to his bodyguard and gives a knowing nod. She doesn't return the smile, but she taps the small data-card concealed in the side of her holster. Axel returns his attention back to the pirate. "What else can I do for you?" "Nothing that you are not already doing." Jalek replies, his smile finaly shifting to curl upon one side of his lips as he takes a step back, away from the antiquated datacylinder upon the table and dips into a low bow. "I bid you a fine evening, Mister Vitchen." "Very well sir, good evening." Axel immediately turns to his bodyguard, who slides the datacard with a recording of the conversation on it to her boss. "Pleasure doing business with you, good sir." He tucks the datacard into his pocket for safe keeping. One never knows when things such as the information on Tyy'son Eson can be used. Axel only wishes he had his droid present to record the scene holographically. Gift of Spice, A